DBZ as Harry Potter
by CelticGuardianlover
Summary: wht would happen if Vegeta was to play the roll of Harry Potter? CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Misty: hey! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this fic! Now for the revealing of the cast! Harry Potter: Vegeta Ron Weasley: Goku Hermione Granger: Launch Professor McGonagall: Bulma Draco Malfoy: Gohan Professor Snape: Yamcha Dumbledore: the supreme Kai Hagrid: Ox King There you are! The cast! The rest are themselves.I do not own DBZ or Harry Potter. Vegeta: I'M HARRY POTTER!? FUCK NO! Misty: do we have a problem Vegeta? Vegeta: yes! I'M HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! Misty:.but your so perfect for it. Vegeta: you said if I did this I would be a character that best resembles me! Misty: I lied.Yamcha came before you asking for the role of Snape. Goku: c'mon Vegeta, it will be fun! Vegeta: and who got Draco Malfoy? Misty: Gohan. Vegeta: WHAT!? HIM!? Misty: lets start! OH! and I do not own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Vegeta waited on the train, bored as hell, the Hogwarts Express was on it's way to Hogwarts, he stared out the window, his glasses reflecting the meadow outside his window, he then hears someone stop by the doorway of the compartment.  
  
"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full" said the young black hair boy, looking hopefully.  
  
"Not at all." Replied the bored Vegeta, he watched as the boy sat down, then sighed.  
  
"By the way, I'm Goku, Goku Wesley" said Goku as he smiled.  
  
" I'm Vegeta, Vegeta Potter" he said, watching Ron look at his scar in awe.  
  
"Wicked"  
  
5 minuets later a girl steps in the doorway, she looked around then looked at the two.  
  
" Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" she said, she then looked upon Goku who had his wand out "are you doing magic? Well, lets see then"  
  
Goku raised his wand to his rat Scabbers then said "sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He pointed the wand's tip to the rat only to see a yellow flash, and the rat shriek. But it didn't turn yellow.  
  
" Is the even a real spell? Well, it isn't very good now is it? I've been practicing a few, but the haven't worked as well for me." She sits infront of Vegeta then pulls out her wand "for example, acullo repairo" his glasses fixed in a snap. "That's better isn't it?" she then looks at his scar "holy cricket your Vegeta Potter! I'm Launch Granger" she then looks at Goku who was eating a chocolate frog "and you are?"  
  
" Goku Wesley" he said proudly.  
  
"Pleasure" she gets up " you two better get into your robes, I expect we will be arriving Soon" she then stops at the doorway, the turns to Goku. "You have dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there" she then left.  
  
Goku rubbed the dirt off, when they got there they heard a voice.  
  
"First years this way! C'mon don't be shy!" bellowed the large man, he held a lantern waiting for the others.  
  
When they got there they went up the marble staircase where a teacher awaited them. They all gathered and waited for instruction.  
  
"Now in a few moments you will go through these halls and join your classmates, but before you do you have to be sorted, the houses are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin! Wait here so I can announce you're here" she then leaves, then from the corner of Vegeta's eye, he can see a young boy, his age, speaking.  
  
"It's true then, what they're saying on the train, Vegeta Potter has come to Hogwarts" said the boy.  
  
Everyone was shocked, and excited "Vegeta Potter?" Neville whispered as if he had never heard of him before.  
  
"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Gohan" walks infront of Vegeta "Gohan Malfoy"  
  
Goku snickers at the sound of his name, Gohan turned to look at Goku with a death glare.  
  
"Think my names funny to you? I've no need to ask for yours" he said, making Goku glare at him "Black hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Wesley" Goku gives off a saddened look, Gohan not noticing, he turns to Vegeta "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Vegeta, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort "extends a hand "I can help you there"  
  
" I think I can find the wrong sort just fine" Vegeta remarked as he stared deep into Gohan's cold eyes.  
  
Then the teacher comes out and taps Gohan on the shoulder, he steps away, She looks around then tells them to follow her into the great hall. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- As they walked past the long tables, they look up to see the ceiling looked like the night sky.  
  
"that's not really the ceiling, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in, Hogwarts a history." Lunch said as they walked.  
  
They all stop infront of a stool with a old hat, Professor Bulma stood in font of them all.  
  
"Now as I call your name, you will come up, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and then you'll know what house you'll be in for your 7 years at Hogwarts.Lunch Granger!"  
  
"oh no, relax, cal down" lunch said as she went up to the sorting hat.  
  
"mental that one" proclaimed Goku as she sat down. Vegeta nodded, she was mental, it was just a hat.  
  
Professor Bulma placed that hat on and stood back. The hat moved as it talked.  
  
" ahhhh.yesss. I see.all right then..GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat, Lunch smiled, and walked over the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Gohan Malfoy!" Bulma said.  
  
he sat on the chair before she had fully place the hat upon his head "SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat.  
  
Gohan smiled as he walked to the Slytherin table.  
  
" that's the house you-know-who was in before he turned bad" Goku said, in a scared time. Vegeta stared at Gohan with a glare so evil, that it made Snape look innocent.  
  
"Goku Wesley!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Ron sat on the stool, as soon as she placed the hat on.  
  
" AH-HAH! Another Wesley, I know just what to do with you.GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.  
  
"Vegeta Potter!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta went up, and sat down, once the hat was on, it took longer then the others, after a while.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.  
  
Once everyone was sorted the feast begun, Vegeta, who wasn't that hungry, examined the great hall. After they all went up to the dormitories, where Percy told them where everything was, including the password for the fat lady. That night Vegeta sat by the window, staring out into the lake, stroking Hedwig's softly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- The next day Vegeta and Goku run into Transfiguration class late, only to see a cat sitting on the table, it watched them as they waked between the isles of desks.  
  
"Can you imagine the look on old Bulma face if we were late?" Goku said catching his breath.  
  
Vegeta stared at him blankly then the cat who pounced off the table turning back into Bulma, she then walks up to them.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Goku said, trying to kiss up.  
  
"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley " she said sternly "maybe I should tranfiguate Mr. Potter into a pocket watch, so maybe that one of you will be here on time."  
  
"We got lost" Vegeta said.  
  
"Then Perhaps a map" she said looking at both "I'm sure you don't need a map to find your seats."  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku sit down, Vegeta mad at himself for getting loss, their next class was potions, after was broom flying, by the end of the day, both were tired, they then finish their homework in the Gryffindor common room, then go to bed. The next day they went to charms, and sat down in the front.  
  
"now, one of a wizards most prized skill is levitation, or, the ability to make things fly" professor Flitwick said "now do you all have feathers? Good, now don't forget that nice swish and flick wrist movement we've been praticing, just swish and flick! Good, now the words, wingadia leviosa."  
  
Everyone tried to do this, Goku was having difficult same as Vegeta.  
  
" wingadia leviosar! Goku said swishing his wand around.  
  
"stop! Your going to poke someone's eyes out" Lunch said "besides your doing it all wrong, it's not leviosar, it's leviosa" she said.  
  
" If your so smart you do it!" Goku said.  
  
" fine then" she gets her wand ready in the air "wingadia leviosa" she said, the feather then started to levitate.  
  
"see her people! Ms. Granger has done it! Good job!" Flitwick said.  
  
Goku rested his head on his crossed arms pouting, Seamus was trying to do it, then all of a sudden his feather blew up.  
  
" I think were going to need another feather over here professor." Vegeta said half his face black from the explosion..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"It's LEVIOSA not LAVIOSAR, honestly she is annoying!" Goku said, walking to the Gryffindor dormitory with Vegeta,  
  
Lunch power-walked past them sobbing.  
  
" I think she heard you Goku" that's all Vegeta say.  
  
That night during the Halloween feast Quirell came running in "TROLL! THERES A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" he stood still, Dumbledore stood up "thought you odda Know" he fainted face first into the marble ground.  
  
Everyone started to panic, except Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, he then started again when everyone calmed down "now would the Prefects lead your classmates back to the dormitories, teachers, follow me.  
  
Yamcha sneaks through the door leading somewhere else, while walking to Gryffindor tower Vegeta stops, then stops Goku.  
  
"what is it?" Goku asked, wondering why Vegeta stopped.  
  
"lunch! She doesn't know!" Vegeta said, he then ran to the girls bathroom, since Neville told them she has been in there all day crying.  
  
While walking through the dark halls, they here loud footsteps, they then hid behind the wall and peek to see.  
  
"I think the Troll left the dungeon" Goku said with a terrified look upon his face.  
  
In the girls bathroom Lunch came out wiping her tears, still sobbing away, she then opens her eyes to see feet. Then looks up to see the face she then screamed in shear terror, then went into a bathrooms stall and closed it. The mountain troll swung his club, and shattered the bathroom stalls, she then see's Vegeta and Goku come into the doorway.  
  
"HELP ME!" Lunch screamed as she dodged another swing, and headed for the sinks, he almost hit her again, instead smashed a sink.  
  
"LUNCH! HOLD ON!" Vegeta yelled to her thinking of what to do, he then tackles at the Troll, and accidentally sticks his wand up the troll's nose.  
  
The troll grabs him by the leg, and ties to swing his club at him.  
  
"GOKU DO SOMETHING!" yelled Vegeta as he dodged the club while in the clutches of the troll.  
  
"DO WHAT!?" Goku yelled back.  
  
"ANTHING!" Vegeta dodges another swing.  
  
Ron gets his wand out then thinks.  
  
"just swish and flick" Lunch said figuring out what he was gonna do.  
  
"WINGADIA LEVIOSA!" yelled Goku pointing the wand at the club, it was now In the air, the toll then looks up to see it, Goku stops, and It hits his head, letting go of Vegeta, the troll starting to fall, he backed so he wouldn't get squished by the giant. He then stands up and grabs his wan.  
  
"gross" Vegeta said, wiping his wand with his robe. The teachers come in Bulma horrified.  
  
"what happened?" she said eyes widened with fear.  
  
"well" Vegeta said blankly.  
  
" it was my fault professor, I read about them, and I thought I can handle it on my own, if Ron and Harry didn't come when they did, I probably would've been dead" Lunch said looking at the floor.  
  
"for your sheer lack of judgement 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor" Bulma said "and for you two." She said looking at Vegeta and Goku "5 points will be award to each of you. for shear dumb luck" she then walked with the other teachers except Quirrel.  
  
"you better go, before it wakes up" he said, he watched them leave then looked at the troll who snorted, he then jumps and laughs to himself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Misty: well there's chapter 1. Vegeta: I can't believe your making me do this! Misty: oh chill, I hope you liked it.please send in reviews at least 5 and I'll put up the second chapter, suggestion wold be helpful. Vegeta: WOMAN! WHERES THE PEPSI!? Misty: gotta go, Vegeta is about to go on a rampage.see ya soon, I hope. 


	2. when things go wrong

DBZ as Harry Potter CHAPTER 2: when things go wrong Misty: hey! I'm putting up chapter 2! I don't care what people think.well now things might get interesting.a couple of people were being nice about the first chapter, and I thank them deeply.  
  
Vegeta: I hated the first chapter.you made me act so nerdy.  
  
Misty: shutup!  
  
Vegeta: I am NOT going to do this again!  
  
Misty: lets starts.by the way, I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter.  
  
After Vegeta became seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, their first game was to start. He was eating Breakfast with Goku and Lunch when his owl came in with a broom. It was the Nimbus 2000! After eating they all go to the field, once out on it, Vegeta looked around, his glare was on the other seeker. Once the game stared all hell broke loose.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? VEGETA! HARRY DOESN'T BLOW UP THE OTHER SEEKER!" Goku yelled from the stands.  
  
"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE KAKKOROT! I AM SICK OF ACTING LIKE THAT SISSY HARRY!" Vegeta shouted as he went super saiyan he then jumped off the broom and landed on the ground.  
  
"Vegeta! We have too! Were almost finished!" Goku said jumping off the stands and running to stand next to the angered prince.  
  
"Vegeta we'll act like ourselves.as long as you agree to finish the story!" Goku pleaded.  
  
" Very well Kakkorot, I will finish this" he shouted at him.  
  
"thank you Vegeta Potter" Goku said laughing lightly.  
  
"what did you call me?" Vegeta said, glaring at him.  
  
"you still have to go by the name of Vegeta Potter" Goku looked at him, waiting for a sign of peace or pain.  
  
Vegeta stormed off cursing the whole way, if he was going to have to use the name Vegeta Potter, then he would have to make it hell for everyone at Hogwarts. The next day Vegeta entered the class 10 minuets late to potions Professor Yamcha didn't like it and took 10 points from Gryffindor. Vegeta then spent the class time thinking of a good potion to kill Gohan. He then looked up to see Professor Yamcha in his face.  
  
"why aren't you working on your polyjuice potion? Mr. Potter?" he said eyeing him.  
  
"don't call me that ass!" Vegeta growled, but the professor stood there not afraid.for once.  
  
The Professor stood up, then walked to the other students, Goku had managed to blow up his potion, causing the student next to him to look like a cat. That night in the Gryffindor tower Vegeta paced quickly, he then stopped and grinned in his evil way, he had a plan for the final feast, which was only 2 months away. Professor Bulma walked around the classroom the next day watching student Transfigurate rabbits into white shoes. She stopped when she saw Vegeta sitting quietly not doing anything, his bunny on the desk, with no head. She shook her head and continued on. The whole day Vegeta didn't do anything, he was walking around Hogwarts when he saw Groundskeeper Ox King, he gave Vegeta a hug, who couldn't breath for those 5 seconds, pissed off he stormed off, he hated to be hugged. The next month was the Wizard tests, Goku passed all his classes, as for Vegeta he failed them all, he killed every quidditch player on the Gryffindor house team. During the last feast Goku looked around the grounds for Vegeta, worried. Vegeta stood at the entrance to the great hall, then went Super saiyan 4 and stormed in, everyone looked at him, Gohan stood up, he knew what Vegeta had planned.  
  
"stop! Vegeta! Don't destroy this place! You'll have to get through me to do so. So don't try! Gohan said, getting into his fighting position.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he thew Gohan out the great hall and continued to where the teachers sat, he killed them one by one. Then turned to the students who at this point couldn't move, he the gathered energy for a massive Ki blast, and aimed it at the students killing them all along with the school. He powered down then turned around to see Goku and Gohan both shaking their heads.  
  
"I can't believe you Vegeta" Goku said he looked around at the now destroyed Hogwarts.  
  
" now the movie is complete!" Vegeta said happily as he walked off.  
  
Gohan and Goku sighed, then ran to catch up to there friend. Misty: yes, short ain't it?  
  
Vegeta: were done?  
  
Misty: yeah.  
  
Vegeta: thank god! I thought you were gonna put me through more torture.  
  
Misty: well please review.I know it sucks.and I'm prepared for whatever you got. 


	3. Vegeta's obbsession over baseball and jo...

DBZ as Harry Potter  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty: hey! Sorry for the delay! I've been busy, going to Angles games.I am sorry about taking so long.that and Vegeta made me stop this to explain baseball to him. Anyway, enough of that, I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was resting on his bed at Capsule Corps watching the world series on fox, wondering what the hell were they doing? Hitting baseballs with metal bats, and running to bases, and catching it in a leather glove, Goku then comes in and looks at Vegeta then the TV.  
  
"Vegeta! Guess what!?" Goku sat by him giving Vegeta his usual smile.  
  
"your going to commit suicide?" Vegeta didn't even turn from the TV.  
  
"no! they fixed Hogwarts!" Goku said in a excited voice.  
  
"and? What does that have to do with us?" Vegeta sits up and looks at Goku with a death glare.  
  
"it means we can go back and finish our years!" Goku picked up Vegeta's bag filled with wizard stuff, Vegeta meant to destroy it today but was fascinated with this baseball.  
  
"oh joy! I get to destroy it again!" Vegeta stares at the game as if it was porn.  
  
"we have to go now!" Goku grabs Vegeta's arm and pulls him and his bag out of the building.  
  
On the train Vegeta was going through his bag fiercely curing under his breath, he then brings out a small personal TV then turns it on the sighs in relief.  
  
"what are you watching?" Goku looked at Vegeta in confusion, there wasn't a thing on TV that would interest Vegeta in any way.  
  
" It's a American sport.baseball, odd sport but interesting, I've never seen anything like it." Vegeta continued to watch not knowing that he was being nice to Goku.  
  
4 hours later Vegeta placed the TV in his bag, then sighed. Goku looked at him smiling, then noticed they stopped.  
  
"were here! C'mon Vegeta!" Goku once again grabbed both the bag and Vegeta's arm, and left the train and to Hogwarts.  
  
After the feast Goku and Vegeta were the last in the commons room, Vegeta lying on the sofa placed infront the roaring fire, and Goku sitting on a chair next to the sofa.  
  
"Vegeta, why are you so interested in baseball?" Goku said trying to make conversation.  
  
"well.it seems interesting.we never had odd sports like that on planet Vegeta, it was all fighting for us.to see men run around like oddballs is highly interesting, they remind me of you, running around getting nowhere, at least that's my theory of the sport." Vegeta rests his head on a pillow staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I see.wait a minuet! THAT'S MEAN VEGETA!" Goku crossed his arms and cursed under his breath.  
  
"took you long enough to figure it out" Vegeta closed his eyes, in hope to get some sleep, he didn't like sleeping in a room with other men. Goku sighed and went to bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know.a lot of baseball in this chapter.well I had nothing else to write! Ok, you know the drill I hope! Send reviews and I put up next chapter! GO ANGELS! 


End file.
